


Dare To Prove You Wrong

by frozensea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensea/pseuds/frozensea
Summary: Finn crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him. "Why are you determined to make this difficult?"Dropping the coat, Poe gave him a smug grin. "If your shoulder is fully healed, then you have nothing to worry about."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	Dare To Prove You Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



"Why did I just hear that you're going on a mission?" Poe asked as he rushed into the hangar bay.

"Because I  _ am  _ going on a mission," Finn replied in a clipped voice. He kept packing supplies into the small shuttle that had been assigned to him.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed, yet. Have you even been discharged from the medbay?"

Finn rolled a satchel into a thick winter coat and carelessly lopped it into the shuttle's cargo compartment. "I discharged myself."

"Well, that's a great idea." Poe walked into the shuttle and retrieved both coat and satchel. "Need I remind you that you were stabbed-"

"What are you doing?"

"-with a poisoned blade? I am not going to let you put yourself in danger until you're back in fighting shape."

Finn reached for the coat with an exasperated expression. "Will you stop fussing."

He tried to take the coat away from Poe, who refused to let go. The resultant tug-of-war was decidedly undignified.

"I'm not fussing. I'm concerned."

"And I'm fine. Besides, we're still short-staffed. Everyone needs to pull their weight."

"That doesn't mean you need to be reckless."

"I'm sorry, did  _ you  _ just say that? With a straight face?"

Poe opened his mouth as if to argue, then closed it again and shrugged, conceding the point.

"Alright, fine. If you say, you're fine, you're fine. Everything's fine."

Finn tugged at the coat which Poe cradled to his chest.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Prove it."

Finn crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him. "Why are you determined to make this difficult?"

Dropping the coat, Poe gave him a smug grin. "If your shoulder is fully healed, then you have nothing to worry about."

Finn looked around until his gaze snagged on a cargo crate. He gave it an assessing look then nodded. "Alright. Here I go." He walked up to the crate, bent his knees, and spread is arms wide to wrap them around the container's edges.

Poe's expression was nonplussed. "Come on, Finn. That thing is  _ way  _ to heavy. There's no way you can..." his eyes widened when Finn lifted the crate with a labored groan. "Uh, okay, you can. Wow. That's... impressive." His eyes raked across Finn, who was lifting the crate above his head. "Very impressive," Poe breathed. He felt a little light-headed.

Though strain was apparent on Finn's face, there was not a single tremor in his muscles.

"Okay, okay," Poe said as he hurried over to him. "Put that thing down before you hurt yourself again. You made your point."

Panting, Finn sat the crate down with a heavy thud. His smile stretched from ear to ear. "Satisfied?"

"Well, it... ah, it certainly looks as if you're okay."

"Told you."

"And strong. Really strong. Surprisingly strong."

"Ah... Poe?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't stop squeezing my bicep like that, I might get the wrong idea."

Poe snatched his hand off Finn's arm as if he'd burned himself. Color rose into his face.

"Sorry. I didn't mean... I was just..." He broke off in frustration and ran a hand through his hair.

"Or maybe I'll get the right idea?" Finn ventured suddenly cautious.

Poe laughed. "Well. Yeah. I guess you would. I wasn't sure if you... I mean I have for a while... But I didn't want to..." he shrugged. "You know."

Finn nodded sagely. "Are you always this smooth?" he teased.

To cover up his embarrassment, Poe landed a friendly punch on his shoulder. "Only when it coun-"

Finn made a choking sound as if all the air had just left his lungs. He folded in on himself and cradled his shoulder with his hand.

Shocked, Poe reached out to steady him but didn't know where to place his hands without causing more pain. "What the blazes, Finn?"

"It's okay. I'm fine," Finn said while ineffectually swatting Poe's hands away.

"The hell you are. You shouldn't have lifted that crate. Damn it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have challenged you." He guided Finn to sit on one of the smaller crates nearby and pushed his hand away so he could tug his shirt off his shoulder. "Let me see that. Maybe it's not so b-"

His voice cut off abruptly when he saw blood seeping into the white bandages that were wrapped around Finn's shoulder. He glared at him. "Your shoulder was fully healed, was it?"

At least Finn had the decency to look embarrassed. "As good as," he said.

Poe braced his fists at his waist. "You lifted a heavy cargo crate with an injured shoulder just to so you could run off and... hold on, how  _ did you  _ lift that thing?"

He gave the crate a solid shove with both hands, but it barely budged. He grunted. "I'm not sure I could get it off the floor, let alone..." He looked around the hangar bay. "Where is Rey? Did she help you?"

"Not technically, no."

Poe whirled back to Finn. "What does that mean?"

Finn shrugged. "She taught me how to do it."

"How to..." Poe's eyes went comically wide. "You're Force-sensitive."

The sheepish expression on Finn's face was confirmation enough.

"You're Force-sensitive, and you  _ didn't tell me? _ "

"We didn't tell anyone."

"I'm your best friend! Well, second best. Best buddy?" He snapped his fingers. "Sharing best friend status with Rey. That's what I am."

"It's not a competition."

"Well, of course not," Poe said with the tone of someone who thought of everything as a competition because he loved to win.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Besides, weren't we just talking about changing that status to something else anyway?"

Poe eyes him suspiciously. "Are you trying to flirt with me to distract me from being mad at you?"

"I think it's fairly obvious that I don't know how to flirt." He looked up at Poe from underneath his long lashes. "Though I wouldn't mind someone teaching me," he added after a pause.

Poe burst out laughing. "Don't think you need much guidance there. I can tell you're a natural." He offered Finn a hand up. "Let's get you back to the medbay. We can talk after someone had a look at your shoulder."

"I'm still going on that mission. It's just intel gathering. There's no reason it should be dangerous."

Poe gave him a look. It was the kind of look that came with a capital "L."

"Are you at all familiar with our track record?"

A moment's consideration had Finn conceding the point. "Alright. You can come along."

Poe winked at him. "As if you could have stopped me."


End file.
